parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little British Girl part 2 - Basil's Concert ("Daughters of King Stefan")
(Various herald fish pop up until a hornbill with blue feathers, a white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, indigo trimming on his head, and an indigo feather on the back of it flies out from behind. His name is Zazu.) *Zazu/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, KING STEFAN! (A man with black hair, mustache, and beard and a yellow mertail with red fins, wearing a gold crown enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is King Stefan.) (Stefan shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Zazu/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius BASIL OF BAKER STREET! (A tan mouse with light tan markings, curvy pink ears, a white bucktooth, a brown nose, green eyes, and a maroon mertail enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Basil of Baker Street.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Basil hold onto the reins.) *King Stefan/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Basil. *Basil of Baker Street/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Stefan/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Alice. *Basil/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Basil lands on the stage and straightens his mertail. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Basil taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a Russian woman with auburn hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and an indigo mertail with clear indigo fins, wearing an indigo shell bra. Her name is Anastasia, or Anya for short.) (The second mermaid is an Ancient Greek woman with dark auburn hair, violet eyes, and a lavender mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name is Megara, or Meg for short.) (The third mermaid is a 12-year-old girl with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red mertail with magenta fins, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name is Princess Eilonwy.) (The fourth mermaid is an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and a purple mertail with lavender fins, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name is Rapunzel.) (The fifth mermaid is a Gypsy with brown skin, wavy, black hair, emerald-green eyes, and a purple mertail with pink fins, wearing a white shell bra, a gold hoop earring, and a matching bracelet. Her name is Esmeralda.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a British woman with brown hair and eyes and a yellow mertail with light yellow fins, wearing a cream-colored shell bra. Her name is Jane Porter.) *Anastasia, Megara, Princess Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane Porter/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Stefan (Cut to Stefan, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Anastasia *Anastasia/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Megara *Megara/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Eilonwy *Eilonwy/Arista: La la la! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Rapunzel *Rapunzel/Attina: La-a la la! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Esmeralda *Esmeralda/Adella: La la la! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: Jane Porter *Jane/Alana: La la la LA! *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Basil, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Stefan and grins at him.) (Then cut to Stefan, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song that Basil wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Ali-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Alice is not at the concert.) (Anastasia, Megara, Eilonwy, Rapunzel, Esmeralda, and Jane all gasp in surprise that Alice is absent.) (Basil gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Stefan is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Stefan/Triton: (enraged) ALICE!!! Category:Dragonfire810 Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs